<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE VOICE OF PRESIDENT ABRAHAM LINCOLN by Houndmancometh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763628">THE VOICE OF PRESIDENT ABRAHAM LINCOLN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh'>Houndmancometh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Unjust with a reason to speak out</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE VOICE OF PRESIDENT ABRAHAM LINCOLN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE VOICE OF PRESIDENT ABRAHAM LINCOLN</p><p> </p><p>The Morning sun rises<br/>It’s another day<br/>Doing what’s right<br/>Going beyond any given night<br/>My Principles is where I stand<br/>This is America’s secrete land<br/>Legislative, a promise<br/>As your President, I am being honest<br/>The White House being Washington’s eyes<br/>It’s up to the House of Representatives in acting wise<br/>The message is clear at the Washington Monument point<br/>“I will not fail, and with God’s help, I shall prevail”<br/>My words are more than just sentences<br/>My instances are my responses<br/>My statements are encouragement in America’s share<br/>Many Presidents have stood<br/>They all did the best they could<br/>In some instances, you could add sure<br/>Now Slavery is nothing to ignore<br/>Many voices have echoed<br/>Shouts that rang out<br/>Getting my point across is whom this President is about<br/>Lead by example<br/>The quest being just that simple<br/>I am not giving myself praise<br/>I want America to strive seeing the amaze<br/>With God’s help, we will all rise in the Heavenly Father’s name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unjust with a reason to speak out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>